thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackout
Blackout (Japanese: 停電 舞い上がる;Teiden Maiagaru) is Winx's Darkus Guardian and InfinFlare's brother. Information Blackout's exoskeleton protects him and makes it hard for the opponent to severely injure him. His attacks are more powerful than any other Helios. He often makes the whole area dark before striking the opponent with a unexpected, intense blow. Personality He often plans before attacking. He is serious with everything and can't take a joke when someone makes one. He often boast about his power, and a little selfish from time to time. History On one stormy night, Winx has walking on the street. The storm was very intesne. Then, a tree fell and Winx brawled out Tay. Shortly, a lightning strike hit Tay and the whole area turned dark. After the area returned to normal, Tay was on the ground, severely injured. Then, Winx brawled InfinFlare. InfinFlare fired a couple of fireballs and revealed the Bakugan. The Bakugan was Blackout, InfinFlare's brother. They brawled and InfinFlare lost. Then, Blackout surrendered because, he feels he needs to teach his younger brother more about brawling. He's been with Winx after since. Ability Cards *'Umbra Claw': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Blackout. *'Blackout Lightning': Adds 500 Gs to Blackout. *'Blackout Storm': Transfers 700 Gs to from the opponent to Blackout and subtracts 100 Gs for every ability the opponent used before this ability. *'Shadow Volly': Adds 600 Gs to Blackout. *'Shadow Blazer '(Shadow Flare Blazer): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Blackout. *'Dark Surge '(Shadow Surge): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs. *'Dark Hellstorm '(Shadow Hellstorm): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Blackout. *'Shadow Bullet': Adds 400 Gs to Blackout and nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Dark Eclipse: ' Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Blackout and the opponent cannot use another ability until Blackout has activated another ability. *'Umbra Boost': Adds Gs to Blackout equal to his base power. (Can only be used if Blackout is below 500 Gs) *'Shadow Boom': The opponent's Bakugan G power is equal to that of Blackout's, then subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. (Can only be only when the opponent's Bakugan is over 3,000 Gs) *'Dark Night': The opponent's Bakugan is decreased to 600 Gs. *'Shadow Radiation': The opponent cannot use abilities for two turns and subtracts 500 Gs from the Bakugan. *'Nighty Smog': Nullifies the opponents' ability and subtracts 400 Gs. If the Bakugan attribute is not Darkus, an extra 400 Gs will be subtracted. *'Brotherhood': InfinFlare is added to the field and both Gs powers are combined. The opponent loses 600 Gs. *'Eclipse Increase': Doubles or triples the effect of Blackout's abilities. *'Dark Sly': All Bakugan on the field return to their base power level. If the opponent is Darkus or Pyrus, then the Bakugan loses 600 Gs. *'Sneaky Shadow: '''Blackout and the opponent exchange Gs, then, the Bakugan with the lowest Gs loses 600 Gs. *'Umbra Assault': The opponent loses 700 Gs. If the Bakugan is not Darkus, they loses an an additional 400 Gs. *'Shadow Calling': Suraizero is added to the battle and both Gs are combined. Then, both Blackout and Suraizero gain 600 Gs while the opponent loses 700 Gs. *'Attribute Challenge''': If the oppont is using a Haos Bakugan, that Bakugan loses 700 Gs and the turn is skipped. If it's not Haos, the Bakugan loses 500 Gs while Blackout gains triple the loss. Trivia *Suraizero and Blackout are the only siblings of their parents that have Japanese names. Extra Human form Gallery 1141429.jpg|Blackout Human Form Category:Bakugan Category:Helios Category:Winx Category:Guardian Bakugan